


Emerald Eyes and Severus Snape

by Taigong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Detention, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigong/pseuds/Taigong
Summary: Documents scenes of Snape and Harry's relationship through Hogwarts.





	1. Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There is no underage in the first chapter, but I plan on adding it into future chapters. The first chapter is EXTREMELY MILD. The more chapters I get, the more I'll update the tags etc and the raunchier it'll get.

It would be 11 years before he would step foot in Hogwarts once again. _He_ being the wizard who wooed his beloved away; the wizard who would tease Snape mercilessly. Once more, James Potter would roam the corridors of the wizarding school-only this wasn’t James, it was his 11 year old son, Harry Potter.

Harry was the spitting image of his father. It would be hard not to say he was a perfect little reincarnation of James if it weren’t for his eyes. Harry had his mother’s eyes, Lily’s sparkling emerald eyes that were full of kindness. It would take great perseverance for Snape to not overlook the fact that Lily’s son shared that trait. Everything about Harry would scream his hatred for James, except for when he caught glimpse of those eyes.

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts both he and his Potions Professor instantly had a distaste for eachother. It seemed like 11 year old Harry kept adding to his list of people he hated in the world, but which one did he hate _most?_ Was it any member of the Dursley family; the family which relentlessly abused him; You-know-who, the dark wizard which killed his parents and attempted to murder him, his newfound rival Draco Malfoy, or Snape for just being an insufferable twat?

Snape passed by Harry’s smoking cauldron, “Detention, Potter.”

Needless to say, Professor Snape was high on the list of most hated.

“And five points from Gryffindor,” the greasy haired Potions Master muttered.

Five points?! And detention?! And for no good reason too!-...Until Harry finally noticed the concoction in his cauldron had been boiling over eating away like acid at the table it fell on. He had gotten lost in his daydream of who he hated more causing him to lose points for his house. In the moment, Snape was the one he hated most.

The young first years poured into the hallways after Snape’s class was over.

“Detention! Detention! I can’t believe he gave you detention! My potion was just as bad if not worse!” Ron protested. “He must really hate ya, Harry.”

“Yeah, well, I’m no fan of him either,” Harry retorted.

“He and Malfoy must be jealous of your fame or something. I can’t see why anyone wouldn’t like you.”

Harry shrugged. At the moment, he didn’t really care why Snape didn’t like him. All that was on his mind was how he was going to get through a detention with the jerk when he had more important things to do, like make sure the sorcerer’s stone was safe. Of course, this problem wouldn’t matter to Snape even if he knew how important it was. All that mattered was how much of an inconvenience he was to Harry.

*********

Evening came around and Harry would be spending it in detention. He was starting to get used to these detentions but just because he was getting used to them, doesn’t mean they weren’t still dreadful.

Harry stood in front of the potions classroom door. He was reveling in the thought of spending one more hour with the Potions Master. But that’s all it was, Harry thought to himself. Only one hour, he kept telling himself so the thought of the detention wouldn’t be so terrible.

Before Harry got the chance to enter the room, someone else had shoved him out the way as they exited. For some reason, Professor Quirrell had just left the classroom. This was concerning to Harry. Quirrell and Snape were two of the people he suspected most to steal the stone.

“Hurry up Potter,” a voice droned in the background.

He quickly walked into the room slamming the door behind him. Snape was too busy grading essays at a desk he probably transfigured to be bothered to look up, but he did put in the effort to drone on again.

“You know what to do.”

Harry picked up a toothbrush. He knew exactly what to do. He’s been in this dungeon far too many times already. One of Snape’s favorite punishments was for him to clean the cauldrons manually without the help of magic at all. It was a tedious task but that’s not what made the detention unbearable. It was being locked in a room with Snape for an hour that made it unbearable. Luckily, Snape was too busy to bother Harry tonight. He was too focused on grading to be a nuisance. 

About his fifth cauldron in Harry ran out out of soap. Normally he wouldn’t even need such substance, but in the nature of the punishment Snape had a few bottles laying around in one of the cabinets full of miscellaneous items. Harry set his toothbrush down and walked over to the cabinet. After finding a bottle he starts his short trek back to the cauldron, however something sparkling on the round table catches his eye.

The sparkling wasn’t the only reason why Harry seemed to be attracted to the object. It seemed to be calling out to him. Not by name, but by an alluring aura of desire. He didn’t just want the object, he needed it. He didn’t even know what it was but he needed to have it.

Harry cautiously crept towards the table careful not to draw Snape’s attention. On closer inspection the object appeared to be a shining stone of blood red color slightly larger than a pebble. This must be the philosopher’s stone! He knew Quirrell and Snape must have been up to something, but what is it doing out in the open? Regardless of why, Harry knew he needed to get the stone without Snape catching on.

“I don’t hear scrubbing,” Snape goaded as he looked up at Harry with his black piercing gaze causing the boy to freeze in place.

“Err, I ran out of soap. I was getting soap, sir.”

“It doesn’t take 5 minutes to get a bottle of soap. Or is it you can only move quickly when you’re on a broomstick? Typical, Potter. Hurry up.”

“Yes, sir,” he said while he swiftly put the stone in his pocket then scurried to his seat. He was pretty sure Snape didn’t catch him in the act because Snape didn’t look up at him again.

After detention Harry rushed towards Dumbledore’s office. It was extremely important that the headmaster knew he had found the stone and that he had found it in no other than Snape’s classroom. Harry continued down the hallway eager to get to Dumbledore until he realized he had no clue where his office even was. In his eagerness he completely overlooked this fact. Instead, he would just have to hold onto the stone until tomorrow.

Slightly disappointed but still happy he found the stone, Harry retreated to the Gryffindor common room. Since students still had one hour before curfew, he knew Ron would be awake and he was excited to show Ron his findings; luckily the red head was always easy to spot. 

“Ron!” Harry shouted out. 

“Harry!” Ron rejoiced as if his friend had just returned to the world after a long prison sentence in Azkaban.

Eager to show Ron the stone he dug in his pocket and clutched the stone. “I’ve got something to-” Harry paused while the stone was in his grip He had the sudden urge _not_ to show Ron. 

“Huh?” Ron replied confused.

Harry quickly backtracked, “Nothing. Nevermind.”

Ron still looked at him perplexed.

“I’m gonna go to bed. Tired from detention.”

“Alright. Night, Harry.”

“Good night.”

Harry went straight to bed but didn’t sleep. Instead he played with the small stone in his hands for awhile. The stone captivated him like Smeagol and the ring. Instead of giving the stone to Dumbledore tomorrow he decided he wanted to keep it for himself. There was something alluring about it but he wasn’t quite sure why. There wasn’t any other magical quality about the stone. It didn’t make him fly or give him any other extra wizarding powers. It was shiny and pretty to look at. That was it. Still, he wanted the stone all to himself and no one was going to get their hands on it.

After more boys started going to bed, Harry decided to follow suit and rest his eyes for the night. However, he was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night. The stone he had fell asleep with clutched in his hand started to burn significantly. 

“Ow!” Harry sat up still clutching the small stone. He refused to let go despite the pain.

“Harry~~~Harry!” a wispy sing songy voice called out.

Harry looked around. It appeared only he could hear the voice calling his name. All the other boys were sound asleep.

The wispy voice continued to cry out Harry’s name, “Harry~Oh Harry!”

Harry then diverted his attention to the stone in his hand. It was the stone. The stone was calling out his name.

“Look up, Harry~~” The voice said. And Harry did just that.

To his amazement, in front of him stood a white ghostly figure of Lily Potter.

“Follow me Harry!” the ghostly figured beckoned to him.

Harry swung one leg off his bed followed by the other then hopped out of the bed.

*********

It was late, but Severus was still awake sitting in his office instead of being in bed. Severus raised his wand to his temple then slowly drew out a silvery strand of string. Next, he got up and walked over to his Pensieve and poured the silver string of memories into it then went inside it.

The first memory the Pensieve brought Severus to was one of Potter’s detentions from a couple weeks ago. This particular detention punished Harry by making him stand like a scarecrow while holding stacks of books on his head and each hand. For an eleven year old, this punishment was pretty taxing on the body for the books were quite heavy. Every time Harry dropped a book from fatigue, Snape would use his wand to pick the book up and place it back on one of the stacks.

Severus watched the Pensieve Severus enact his punishment against the Potter boy and honestly found it quite amusing; although it was not nearly as amusing as the real reason why he kept these memories. Severus walked to Harry and stood in front of him. Since Harry was just a memory he could not tell Snape was standing in front of him and he wanted it that way. Through his memories he was able to get a good long look into those green eyes. He knew this was wrong, the boy was eleven for Merlin’s sake! Severus just couldn’t help himself. Lily’s eyes were staring at him and he wanted to stare back.

The scene then fades to black and Severus was transported to tonight’s memory. Professor Quirrell had invited himself into the Potions classroom in attempt to speak with the Potions Master. Severus would have none of it.

“I have nothing to discuss with you at the moment. Please show yourself out. I have a student coming in for detention.”

“Of course,” Quirrell replied all while smirking. He left the room but not before leaving with a little ‘gift’ on the round table without Severus noticing.

Seconds later Potter entered the room. The Snape in the memory was diligently grading away while the other Snape watched Harry scrub the cauldrons. Harry looked so much like James the greasy haired Professor would start to seethe with hatred. The only thing that would calm him down was whenever he caught glimpse of Lily’s eyes. 

Once Harry ran out of soap, he went to the cabinets to fetch more with Snape trailing behind watching his every movement. On Harry’s trek back the small shining stone caught his attention, it caught Snape’s as well. Snape hurried to the table. He wasn’t able to pick up the stone, but he could examine it without having to. This wasn’t here before, he knew it wasn’t! He didn’t even own a stone that looked like this!

“I don’t hear scrubbing,” the memory Snape goaded.

Snape helplessly watched Harry sneak the stone into his pocket before returning to scrub the cauldrons.

*********

“Harry~~” the apparition of Lily sang.

Harry stood feet away from the Forbidden Forest; the stone still clutched tightly in his hand. The ghostly silhouette of Lily he had been following looked so clear and defined against the darkness of the woods. She was beautiful even in death.

“Come with me,” the ghost beckoned motioning ‘come here’ with her pointer finger.

With no hesitation Harry proceeded to follow. He was inches away from the dark forest now. He was moments away from being reunited with his mother.

The ghost continued to sing, “Harry!~Oh, Harry!” when another (less graceful) voice, began shouting his name.

“POTTER!” the voice cracked in the distance, “POTTER!”

Harry didn’t turn to face the other voice. He was too fixated on the ghost of his mother to be bothered and refused to acknowledge the Potions Master. It was like he didn’t even know he was there. 

“Potter!” Snape called out once more pulling the boy away from the fringe of the woods. 

As soon as he had done this, the ghost started screaming. Apparently she was not too happy with her prey being stolen. When Snape looked up at the ghost it was not the beautiful Lily Potter which Harry had saw, instead Snape saw the wretched ugliness of a Gorgon. The Gorgon screeched as if she were part banshee and the snakes rooted on her head hissed away madly. She was irate that Snape dared to obstruct her from her prey. 

The Gorgon emerged from the forest as swift as a cheetah with the intent to kill, however, Snape’s reflexes proved to be outstandingly quick. He rose his wand and muttered a spell before the Gorgon could lay a finger on them. The magic transfiguring the Gorgon broke and caused her to disappear.

Once the ordeal was over, Snape looked to Harry’s hand and pried the stone out of it. It was just as he suspected. The stone was riddled with dark magic. He was also relieved he had gotten here in time. If it had been any later, Harry would probably be dead.

Full of concern, Snape looked at the horror stricken boy. Harry’s young body could barely withstand the power of the dark magic the stone had emitted. The powerful magic made Harry weak and unable to speak or stand on his own. Actually, he was almost surprised Harry could withstand the severity of this dark magic at all. Any other student would probably have ended up in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Snape held the shivering boy in his arms and carried him into the school.  
Snape had brought Harry to his office and was brewing up a potion. He could have easily brought Harry to Madam Pomfrey, but seeing how the Dark Arts was his forte, he thought it was best to deal with Potter himself.

“Drink this,” he said nonchalantly. It seemed any sense of concern was washed away after knowing Harry would be okay now.

Harry did as he is told and downed the potion. The potion settled in his stomach rather quickly and made his body feel warm throughout. Any worry he had was eased away and he felt completely relaxed now even in the presence of the teacher he hated most. His eyelids must have been held down by some extremely heavy weight because every time he tried to open them they wouldn’t budge. The potion flask dropped out of Harry’s hand and rolled across the floor. Snape watched the young wizard peacefully fall asleep. Thanks to the potion, he knew Harry would not remember the trauma of seeing his mother turn into a Gorgon. 

The reason why Harry even had a traumatic night was because of the stupid stone Quirrell had purposefully left behind. It needed to be destroyed.

The next day, Harry woke in his bed fully rested. He had never had a night’s rest this good, ever. He wasn’t even worried about the stone he found, because he didn’t even know it even existed. All memory of the stone vanished along with the memory of the Gorgon.

Snape held the powdered remains of the fake philosopher's stone in the palm of his hand. He made sure to destroy it after Harry had gone to bed. He also was going to make sure Quirrell would regret stepping foot in his classroom ever again.


	2. Werewolves and Grudges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mild and very short chapter. Explicit material in chapters to come.

_Harry was in his third year of Hogwarts. The dynamic between him and Professor Snape hadn't changed, actually it was probably worse. Snape was still an insufferable jerk and Potions class was still his least favorite class. With the arrival of Professor Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly became his favorite class which counterbalanced the hate he had for Snape's class._

_Lupin treated Harry well. After all, he was the son of one of his best friends. Lupin also happened to have some sort of history with Snape as well and he could tell by the way Snape treated Harry something was amiss..._

“Thank you, Severus,” Lupin said as he graciously drank the potion that kept his inner werewolf at bay. 

Severus wished he could give him a strong laxative potion instead for simply being part of James’s old gang; though he managed to mutter a half assed _you’re welcome_ (Remus seemed to be the one he tolerated most of James’s crew, just barely) before trying to retreat to the comfort of his own office.

“Oh, Severus, if I could just have a quick word with you before you go,” Lupin tutted.

Snape let out a sigh worthy of an angsty teenager. “What is it?”

“It’s about Harry.”

Severus snapped, “If you think I’m being too harsh on the boy merely because he’s the son of,” he grimaced as he said the name, “ **James** , then you-” Severus was cut off by Lupin before he could finish.

“No this isn’t about the way you treat him, Severus.”

“Then what are you insinuating?” Snape retorted.

“This is about the way...you look at him.”

Snape stood stunned, though he tried not to show it through his composure he questioned back coolly, “What do you mean?”

“We’re both too intelligent wizards to be skirting around the obvious. I know you know what I mean. You look at him with the same eyes as you did Lily.”

Severus had no witty reply. Instead he stood in his place eyeing icy daggers into Lupin.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Those are the same eyes that pined after her.”

A somewhat perturbed look of guilt eased its way onto Severus’s face, yet he was always able to mask his emotions enough to not let others see.

Lupin hopped out of the chair he had been sitting in, “He’s thirteen! Thirteen! What are you thinking?!”

Severus growled, “I haven’t the slightest clue why you would think I’m anyway attracted to that boy! James’s boy at that! Implying that I am is an insult and honestly I have always thought you as better than those two insolents you used to call friends.”

The mention of his old friends, James and Sirius, in a derogatory way irked him yet he was still able to reply in composure, “I’m not implying it when it’s obvious fact.”

“What are you going to do? Run to Albus with false claims?”

“I will.”

“Albus trusts me. If you don’t trust me, you don’t trust him. Do you not think he would have done something by now if your claims were true? Potter is his,” he grimaced, “favorite boy, afterall.”

Lupin paused for a moment. Snape did have an extremely valid point.

“Are we done here? I have more important things to be doing,” Snape sneered as he turned around and headed towards the door.

“You’re right, Severus. I apologize.”

The faintest hint of a smirk crawled across Snape’s face.

“On second thought, I think I will tell the headmaster. If Dumbledore does trust you, then it won’t hurt to tell him. If all is well, he’ll disregard my concerns, correct?”

“I could care less what you tell him,” he said coolly, although there was a slight nervousness in his tone.

Lupin nodded, “Good day then, Severus.”

Snape rolled his eyes and walked out of Lupin’s office.

In the hallway, Severus was fuming. Remus Lupin had the nerve to accuse him of ‘pining’ after Harry Potter? Preposterous. He thought to himself, if for whatever reason Lupin wouldn’t be able to teach a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he would volunteer to substitute and if it happens, he’ll give out homework on werewolves. That Know-it-all Hermione Granger, will certainly pick up on something… and when she does, hopefully Lupin's shameful secret will spread around the school like a wildfire.


	3. Occlumency and Lust

It was by Albus Dumbledore's request that Harry learn Occlumency in his fifth year at the young age of fifteen. And it was barely any surprise when he found out that out of anyone in the world, Snape would be teaching him. It seemed as the universe wanted nothing more than to make his life miserable any chance it got.

*****

“Lupin told me about the looks...and now you think it’s okay to teach him all alone?”

Snape was pushed up against the shaggy walls of the Black house. The front of his robe was being clutched tensely in Sirius’s grip.

“I swear, if you lay one finger on my godson I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Bite me?”

“If I don’t, Lupin will.”

It wasn’t uncommon for the two grown adult wizards to bicker at each other like children. Both of them reached for their wands. They would have probably ended up in the hospital if they weren’t interrupted by another member of the Order.

*****

Harry’s first Occlumency lesson was, of course, a disaster. Snape could barely teach him Potions properly let alone Occlumency. The next lesson wasn’t any better and the last lesson was...unforgivable. For once in his life, he actually felt sorry for the greasy haired Snape. In the course of the lessons, he had seen Snape’s abusive father, loneliness and Snape being bullied by his own father, James, and godfather, Sirius!

No matter how important the Occlumency lessons were, he knew Snape would never forgive him. Why would he? It was Snape after all; he would never forgive Harry even if Harry accidentally stepped on the Professor’s foot. There was just no way Snape could find it in his slimy heart to do such a thing. Even so, Sirius and Lupin were adamant he continue the lessons. 

Apologizing to Snape would prove to be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do, even surpassing all his bouts with Voldemort. How would he even go about doing it? Should he just get on his knees and beg for forgiveness? Or was Snape the kind of person that preferred, uh, chocolates, maybe? Whichever way he would apologize to Snape, he knew it would probably be a futile attempt. Snape was ignoring him and honestly, he kind of preferred it this way.

But Sirius’s and Lupin’s concerned faces continued to occasionally pop in his mind. Even Dumbledore’s popped in his mind once. What would Dumbledore think, finding out that he was no longer doing his Occlumency lessons? Dumbledore’s disappointment was the icing on the cake. He knew that he had to apologize to Snape, no matter how impossible the task seemed.

*****

Anxiety surged through Harry as he stood at Snape’s office door. In the moment, it felt like what lied beyond the door was a fate worse than death. Though that was hardly a good excuse. He’s cheated death before NUMEROUS times. Whatever was behind that door, he could take it.

_Gurgle gurgle._

Harry hunched over and clutched his grumbling stomach. The anxiety was overwhelming.

Just then, the door opened. Harry jumped back startled. A cold black gaze pierced through his body sending shivers up his spine. It was a gaze that rivalved Voldemort’s. It was Professor Snape.

Snape’s upper lip peeled back in distaste and for the first time in awhile he broke his silent treatment, “What is it Potter?” he questioned, though it was obvious he would have preferred not to speak to the teen at all.

The only thing Harry could think to do was drop to his knees and grovel for forgiveness. It was cheesy and he would have liked to be anywhere else besides at the feet of jackass Professor Snape.

“I-I-...” Harry was finding it difficult to find it in himself to apologize to Snape, “Professor-...I...” Snape should be apologizing to HIM after all these years of his verbal abuse, “S-s...sor….”

“OUT WITH IT!” Snape snapped.

“I’m sorry!...s-sir...” Harry finally stammered out wincing ever so slightly never thinking he’d utter those words to the Potions Master.

It felt like Snape was giving Harry another silent treatment before he finally spoke to the teen, “Very well.” He must have enjoyed the sight of Harry groveling at his feet to be forgiving Harry so quickly, “Occlumency lessons will continue tomorrow.”

Harry couldn’t believe it.

“Now get out of my sight,” the salty Professor said as he slammed the door in Harry’s face.

*****

Hermione would be the one to be most pleased to know Harry would be continuing his Occlumency lessons. She would be horrified to know Snape had something else in mind.

It was Harry’s first Occlumency lesson since he intruded on Snape’s personal memories in the Pensieve. He hadn’t practiced at all figuring he didn't have to anymore if Snape wasn’t going to teach him. He knew Snape would be less than pleased to find out he hadn’t made any progress since their very first lesson. Still, he knew he must persevere anything Snape threw at him. 

Harry entered Snape’s office automatically expecting the worst. Instead, he was met with an unusually calm and collected Snape with a boiling cauldron of sunshine-yellow liquid in front of him.

“Have a seat Potter,” Snape said coolly, “And drink this.” Snape dipped a vial in the yellow liquid then handed it to Harry.

“Err, what is this, sir?” Harry questioned. It would be normal of him to suspect Snape would be poisoning him or something, however, the potion didn’t look in anyway malicious and on top of that it pleasantly smelled of peppermint.

“What does it matter? If I say drink it, you drink it. I didn’t have to agree to teach you again now, did I? Don’t make me regret the decision anymore than I already do.”

Harry had no objection. He couldn’t screw up this chance again, even if he would rather be anywhere else in the world right now.

Snape took notice of Harry’s reluctancy.

“Drink it, Potter. It will make you better at resisting my Legilimency,” Snape said reassuringly.

Harry brought the small vial to his lips and began to sip. Unlike the polyjuice potion, this one was sweet and enjoyable.

Impatient, Snape pushed Harry’s hand and the vial up so Harry would drink the concoction quicker causing Harry to almost gag. Snape eyed the teen carefully awaiting for the potion to take effect. Harry’s cheeks flushed a light pink. Snape smirked noticing the potion was already working.

Harry was suddenly overcome with an intense emotion of bliss that couldn’t be combated with any other emotion. You could tell him his best friends Ron and Hermione died and he would still be in an extreme case of bliss. His brain was overloading with every chemical possible that was associated with happiness. Harry was inexplicably happy; exactly as Snape intended.

Nothing could dispirit him now, not even Snape’s cold bony hands traveling up and down his young teenage body—wait—Snape’s hands were caressing his body! He would be terrified and full of rage right now if it weren’t for the euphoria of the potion overriding any negative emotion he currently had. 

The Potion Master’s hands were restless. Snape began to unravel Harry’s robes and soon his clothes. In mere seconds, the famed Harry Potter was bare naked in front of the teacher he despised most. Snape smirked. His gaze dropped low staring at Harry’s private area. He had only touched the sides of Harry’s body, yet the simplest touch caused the boy to become erect. 

“S-stop…” Harry stuttered. That was all he could manage to get out. 

But Snape wouldn’t stop, he refused to. One would think Snape took a potion too with the way he was manhandling the teen.

“I-...I said stop!” Harry knew he had to get out of here at all costs, yet secretly in his potion corrupted mind, he didn’t want it to stop; he enjoyed Snape’s calloused hands massaging his young supple body. Still, he had to break free before things proceeded further into territory that he would severely regret.

Snape could feel Harry trying to pull himself away from his grip. To prevent him from escaping, he conjured up a collar and chain then grabbed Harry and forced the collar onto him.

“You show more perseverance now than you ever did practicing Occlumency,” Snape said amused while yanking on the chain.

“P-please…” Harry whimpered as he lied on the cold floor naked and vulnerable.

“Please?” Snape raised an eyebrow.

“...”

“Please, what?” Snape yanked on the chain again.

Harry let out another small whimper, “P-please sir…let me go.”

“The lesson isn’t over yet,” Snape said while smirking and pointing his wand at the door.

_Muffliato!_

He then forced Harry to his feet before pushing the teen onto his desk completely exposing his bare buttocks.

This pose was humiliating for Harry; it would be humiliating for _anyone_ especially in the presence of Severus Snape. 

“Famous Harry Potter,” Snape was adjusting his robe revealing his own erection, “The Boy Who Lived,” he grabbed onto Harry’s hips, “Arrogant, hot-head, thinks he can do no wrong Potter,” he scoffed, “Finally getting put in his place.”

A euphoric moan escaped Harry. The sensation of Snape’s throbbing cock entering his hole was pure ecstasy overpowering any feeling of hate that was dwelling inside him.

Snape ruthlessly plunged himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. This was his paypack for Harry intruding on his memories; this was payback for James. Lupin and Sirius had were right to not trusting him. They should have went to Dumbledore like they planned before things got out of hand. It was too late now, he was far too deep in his revenge and even deeper in Harry to stop now.

 _I’ll kill him! I’ll kill him just like I’ll kill Voldemort!_ Harry thought to himself. _Don’t stop, don’t stop, faster, faster, faster!_ Harry also thought.

Nearing climax, Severus slowed his cadence and removed his stiffened member from Harry’s body ultimately deciding to leave his seed on Harry’s back where it could easily be cleaned.

“On your back, Potter,” demanded Snape.

The teen was still recuperating from the intensity of the last few exhilarating moments. His body was weak with elation. 

“Now, Potter! Move!” Snape yelled; Harry does as he is told. Snape had to act fast before the potion wore off. “Put these on,” he said while he tossed Harry his robes and clothes.

Harry continued to follow Snape’s orders putting on his clothes and taking off the collar. In the process of clothing himself he could feel the effects of the potion starting to diminish. The less the potion had an effect on him, the more irate he became. His mind became less clouded with the thought of euphoria and now he was seething with rage. Snape had just violated him in one of the worst ways possible.

“YOU!” Harry turned around and pointed to the offender in fury.

Snape quickly raised his wand and pointed it back at Harry.

_Obliviate!_

The Occlumency lesson was over and Harry would have no recollection of the “lesson” that took place. However, this would not be a one time thing. Naively, Harry would return again and again unaware of the true nature of these lessons.


End file.
